The College of Notre Dame of Maryland seeks to strengthen its role in diversifying the nation's pool of research scientists working in the biomedical and behavioral sciences. Located in Baltimore, Maryland, the College educates a diverse population of 3,150 students; 654 are enrolled in the Women's College, the division serving students 18-25 years of age. Thirty percent of all undergraduates are students of color. Through this proposed program, the educational and research experiences that best prepare women students to be successful in graduate programs in the health sciences will be strengthened. Through the ten-week Faculty Research Enhancement Support Program, Dr. Peter W. Hoffman, Associate Professor of Biology, will receive the training necessary to establish and manage Notre Dame's Office of Research Development. A faculty member since 1995 and chair of the Biology Department since 1999, Dr. Hoffman is highly regarded by colleagues and administrators. In addition to his teaching duties and committee service (including chairing the College's Council for Faculty Research & Development), Dr. Hoffman has continued his professional development through research in collaboration with area investigators. Under Dr. Hoffman's leadership, the Office of Research Development will work to increase the level of research activity in the biomedical and behavioral sciences by faculty and undergraduates. Notre Dame's President and Vice President for Academic Affairs support Dr. Hoffman fully in this effort. Dr. Hoffman will employ the following strategies to increase the level of research in the biomedical and behavioral sciences at the College of Notre Dame: (1) Leverage Notre Dame's proximity to major research centers to develop collaborations that will provide research opportunities for our faculty and students; (2) Provide seed funding for start-up faculty research; (3) Engage external consultants to evaluate research opportunities within the sciences; (4) Identify and disseminate grant opportunities to appropriate faculty members; (5) Assist faculty in preparing competitive proposals; (6) Serve as a liaison between faculty grantwriters and other administrative offices on campus; and (7) Provide pre- and post-award oversight.